zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baking Contest
It was another sunny and peaceful Sunday afternoon at May in Bunnyburrow. The kind of day when nobody in the town was busy. Neither was in the Hopps household. Although the family had quite a lot of things to do today. Such was the case with Nick, who was playing soccer with his adopted twin sons, Byron and Rich. Just like his fox son Jason, these rabbit boys were very active and enjoyed playing outside with their father. “That´s the spirit, sons! You´re doing great!” Nick said while playing with them. He loved children just as much as his wife did, and always had the time of his life when he could spend free time with them. “Either of you two going to grow up to be a football player?” Jason said as he was playing with his toy car nearby. “Don´t know, maybe. We like drawing more, though”, Byron answered. Nick smiled. He loved that his sons had an interest like that they wanted to take further. As Jason was about to join the game too, he smelled something. “What an yummy smell!” the fox kit said. Nick noticed that too, even though it wasn´t dinnertime yet. Yet it still smelled just as good if not better as his wife´s traditional bakings. The fox and his sons entered the house, where the scent strengthened. His wife Judy was up to something. There she was, in the kitchen. On the table there were several delicious-looking pastries, cakes and pies. Among them were sweet potato pie, chocolate peanut pie and of course the favorite of her husband, blueberry pie. Both the sight and scent of those treats were truly mouthwatering to Nick. He always adored what she baked for him and her children. “Can we taste those, Mommy?” Ginnifer asked as she noticed them. “Patience, my dear. I´m practicing for the baking contest on the country fair next week”, Judy told. “Wow. I didn´t know about that. You´ve never participated in one, have you?” Nick was interested. “No she hasn´t, but for this one she decided to try it out. It´s going to be a big one this time, since Mayor Lionheart will be the judge on this year´s contest”, Gideon Grey walked in, carrying some baking supplies there. The slightly obese fox lived very near the Hopps household, and was a welcome quest every time he popped in. He had decided to help Judy out too when she announced she would partake in the annual baking contest. “Hopefully I can impress him, he has a very fancy taste for a Zootopian citizen. He´s not really picky, but he´s not a Clawhauser either, who loves everything”, Judy smiled, putting some frosting on cupcakes. “Of course you can. Your family makes for great taste testers, and we here in Bunnyburrow are some of the best bakers in the city. The skill is probably in our duh´nuh…oops, I mean DNA. I always get those two mixed up”, Gideon laughed. “Well biology doesn´t really mean anything in this case either. Anyone can learn to be great at baking if one tries hard enough. My mother once told one of her friends that”, Nick told Judy. “Thanks for the kind words, darling. But what should I do to impress the mayor himself? I have some very ordinary recipes, but what could be special enough to win the contest?” Judy asked. She greatly appreciated the help Nick and Gideon provided. Suddenly, Nick had an idea. He ran to the attic and found a paper there among the boxes. “Maybe you could try this out? It´s one of my mother´s finest recipes. If blueberry pie was my favorite, this came as close second”, he showed it to the rabbit. Judy eyed the recipe carefully. It really interested her. “Hmmm…good idea, my dear. Thank you for this, I´ll definitely try it out”, she said. “That´s the spirit. You can do it”, Nick patted her on the back. As time went on, Judy tried out the secret recipe and tuned some of her previous bakings. With Nick and their children helping as taste testers, she progressed pretty fast. Soon she had picked the best of the crop and was ready for the contest. It was a big event the day the contest was held at the same marketplace where Judy had that unfortunate incident with Gideon years ago. Even mammals from the big city were there to see the contest. Mayor Lionheart was going through all the contestants. Among them were Judy´s old neighbors that had done porter cake, rocky road muffins and rice crispie treats, as well as a sheep family that had prepared lemon pie, caramel biscuits and strawberry cupcakes. Each contestant had baked three different items that the lion tasted. “So many good ones today. No wonder they call this town a baker´s paradise”, Lionheart said as he came to check out Judy´s stand. The rabbit had prepared some carrot blueberry pie, which had combined her and Nick´s personal favorite flavors into one seamlessly. She had also learned to make some cannolis; both she and Nick had loved them ever since they were served in Fru Fru´s wedding in Tundratown. And finally, the secret recipe from Nick´s mom, a delicious boysenberry cheesecake. The lion tried out all of the items. As he came to the boysenberry cheesecake, his face turned into an impressed smile. Nobody else in the town had baked something like this. After clearing his throat, he spoke. “Ladies and Gentlemammals, I have found the winner of the Bunnyburrow Annual Baking Competition. It is my great pleasure to hand you this medal, Judy Hopps!” Lionheart placed a medal on Judy´s neck as everybody applauded. Nick whistled cheerfully from the audience, where he and the children were watching. Every time Judy won something, no matter how big or small the achievement was, he was always the loudest to celebrate. “It´s an honor, Sir. Thank you”, Judy bowed as the audience applauded. “Such wonderful cake made by that bunny there. And I thought cops could only bake donuts”, Lionheart joked to his honey badger secretary as they left the scene. Judy couldn´t believe it. Her family was always good at baking, but she never expected to be this good that the mayor himself awarded her for that. After leaving the stand with the rest of her goods, Nick ran to her along with the kids and Gideon. Nick hugged his wife lovingly and congratulated her. “I always knew you would win, darling! Nobody cooks here better than you do”, Nick smiled. “Thanks for the support and that wonderful recipe too. Maybe I should participate next year again, and try out some new items. Iced buns or maids of honor, maybe?” Judy thought. “Or maybe one of my specialties, spinach puffs. I often burn them by accident, though”, Gideon chuckled. “And thanks to you too for help, and my dear little ones”, Judy hugged her young taste testers in unison. “You´re the best, Mommy!” Jason said, giving a thumb up. Nick was very happy for Judy´s victory today. The woman that always knew how to keep his hunger in bay was definitely the most worthy to win the contest in his opinion. “And as for gratitude for your support, I left you one of the biggest pieces of the pie. The one that had the most blueberries in it”, Judy showed a piece of the pie that was left, offering it to her husband. The fox almost blushed. The way Judy looked at him at the moment made him do that even more. “I love you so much, Judy”, a delighted Nick ate the piece and gave a blueberry flavored kiss to her cheek. She giggled so much she almost dropped her sun hat, causing Gideon to laugh gently. Still, even if she had lost, Nick´s endless support would´ve still deserved the gratitude she gave to him. “So do I, Nick. Let´s go home”, she said. The Hopps couple and their children strolled through the marketplace on their way home, enjoying the warmth and the fresh air of the spring day. Much like the work in the ZPD, Judy and Nick´s teamwork had really paid off. The way the result of this competition had turned out had made Judy definitely want to try this out again. Nick agreed with the idea. Besides his mother, Judy baked the finest treats he could ever enjoy. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children